the muary show
by moon2stars142000
Summary: i got this ideal while watch the maury show, so what-if vegeta took bulma on the show to show her that yamcha is a cheater? well R&R i hope you like it i tried to stay in character enjoy


Here's a new story I thought would be funny lol hope u like I do not DBZ or Maury

"Up next we have Vegeta, now this store is a lot different then any of the stories on this show, you see Vegeta didn't bring his girlfriend here, oh no he brought his friend here, and her name is Bulma " Maury pulsed to show Bulma on the screen.

"Now this isn't a secret crush show, you see Vegeta brought Bulma to prove to her that her boyfriend of 10 years, Yamcha is cheating on her. Now Vegeta how do you know that he's cheating?" Maury ask as a picture of Yamcha showed on the screen

"Hump that's the stupidest question I've ever hear. I know he

is cheating cause I've smelled other woman on him when he comes of over, then I've heard him on the phone talking to other woman, it doesn't take a guineas to see it." Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes

"so have you told Bulma about any of this?" asked Maury

"yes and she broke it off with him for all of a week. She deserves better then _him_." Vegeta answer pointing his finger at Yamcha's picture

"I was told that there's something else you wanted to tell Bulma, would you mine sharing it with us?" Maury ask trying to couch Vegeta in to telling.

"You think I'm telling you and all these people, no way no how, I will talk to her when I feel like it." Vegeta yelled getting aggravated by the minute

"With that say how bout we bring out Bulma." Maury said getting up to go to the stairs

*crowd cheers and claps*

Bulma walks out waving to the crowed, wearing a sleeveless white blouse with black slacks

"Now Bulma what do you have to say about all of this?" Maury asked her as she took her sit in-between Maury and Vegeta

"I just have to say that it's really none of he's business, Yamcha has cheated in the past but he's changed now, and I believe in him." Bulma answered

"well we placed Yamcha in the green room with a sexy decoy and here is Dave vitally to tell us what happened."

*Out walks Dave as everyone cheers and claps*

"Well Maury we placed him in the green room but he didn't do anything, that's is till last night were text me thinking I was the sexy decoy and here's what he said txted 1 "hey baby ur so hot meet me 2nite after my gf goes to sleep" txted 2 "hey sexy cant wait to get my hand on u" there's more but I feel there too explicit for the show." Dave said putting his phone away

"Now Yamcha doesn't know anything about this, Bulma are you going to be ok?" Maury asked her when he saw tears in her eyes

"yeah I'll be fine, just give me a minute to compose myself." said as she wiped her tears away and took a couple of deep breathes while Vegeta sat there ready to blow Yamcha into tiny little pieces

"ok that's not a problem" Maury said looking to the camers

"do you think you husband is cheating on you with a with or your mother please call Maury at 1-800-***-****"

*during commercial *

"you going to be ok woman?' Vegeta asked lining in a little closer

" I can't believe this, all this time, I'm sorry Vegeta for not listening to you. I cant believe I'm saying this but your right, he is a weakling." she said brushing her tears away

Vegeta sat there with his arms crossed waiting to see what Bulma would do next

*back to the show*

"Ok everybody now remember he doesn't know about the texts messages' now here's Yamcha." Maury announced

*the crowed boos*

"I'm not a cheater, I love Bulma with all my heart why would I cheat on her!" Yamcha yells at the crowed "and you vegeta, your just jealousy" he say when I got in front of Vegeta,

Bulma stood up and walked over to Yamcha with her arms opened "I know baby its ok you know I believe you over anyone else" she said as she went to hug Yamcha,

*crowed gasps *

With their arms around each other Bulma whisper "you cheating pig!" then kneed him in the balls as hard as she could. As the bodyguards came and dragged her away Vegeta just smirked, the crowed and Maury look on stunned, and Yamcha was crying on the floor curled in a tight ball

"well I guess we can just get to the results then, um Yamcha you were asked if u ever cheated on Bulma other then the times she knows of, you said no, that was a lie. You were asked if you still love Bulma, you said yes, and that was a lie."

*commercial*

" would someone please get him in the green room? Were Bulma and Vegeta?" Maury asked as he someone powder his face

Without anyone seeing Vegeta grabbed Bulma and took off

"thank you again Vegeta" she repeated

"hum" Vegeta grunted as he looked straight a head, after a while he looked down and saw the woman in his arms fell asleep

'well I guess that's one way of shutting her up' he thought

After a little while Bulma started to wake up "What's going on" she asked when she sat-up and looked around

'where am I' she thought

When she looked around she saw trees as far as her eyes could see, turning around she saw a beautiful pond

"its about time you woke up woman, are you hungry?" Vegeta asked as her turned some meat over an open fire

"yea I am, but what's going on? Why aren't we home?" she asked walking over to the fire to get some food

"In sayijin traditions, when trying to win a mate the male will cook freshly killed meat, to show he can provide for the female" he told her

"Ok um what's that got to do with us being here instead of home?" Bulma asked

" the male will also server her the meat to show he cares" he continued

"Vegeta your starting to worry me, are you feeling ok?" she asked as she got up to feel his forehead

'well no fever' she thought

"stupid woman I'm telling you that we're here because I'm asking you to be my mate." Vegeta said with a look of amusement when he saw her stocked look

"well?" he asked as his heart started to pound and doubt start to sneak into his mind

"yes" she said as she moved in to kiss him

The end?

Hoped you liked it, I tried for some humor hope I pulled it off, like I said before I don't own DBZ or Maury so please don't sue me


End file.
